


Heart Burn

by thecattydddy



Series: At Least He's Still Better Than Justin Beiber [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred tries to rap, Gen, Poetry, War of 1812, oh look this one is even worse than the last one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred shut up you can't rap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Burn

As of the last verse  
Where i resurfaced  
A purpose  
For a war that left me free  
Lets let that be  
And move three  
Or so decades  
Into the future  
Where a heart burn  
Leaves a city  
In captivity  
And as a sore loser watches it burn  
He will learn  
A nation will not concern  
Itself until it earns  
Its rightful turn  
Among a table  
Of the fabled  
And the wealthy  
Who have stealthily  
Or otherwise  
Compromised  
The competition  
Its a nations mission  
To seek without permission  
So while you may have tried to ruin us  
And blame it all on Canadas  
We find that much like rome was  
Well just be getting bigger cuz  
A fighter doesn't stop for fire  
Like a hero among the dire  
And thats what we aim to be  
A hero England cant you see?

Also, I _totally_ won that war.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, there wasn't really any clear victor in the war of 1812, mostly because everything returned to pre-war conditions after it ended. 
> 
> Also, America was being a dick and the British soldiers were simply returning the favour (even if the rest of the world was like no England WTF. What are you, a century old? This is not how sophisticated nations do things!). 
> 
> They only burned public buildings and all residential or private property was left untouched. In fact, one building which was too close to residential areas was ordered to be taken down brick by brick instead of burned to avoid spreading the fire. The white house was rebuilt using a lot of the same outer material that had originally been used, however the inside was completely remade, but mostly in the same fashion it had been before the war. 
> 
> That has been your history lesson for the day. I know you could probably care less, but I care less than you do about what you care less about so HA!
> 
> Just kidding. I care too much. I'm sorry.


End file.
